1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly, to a hang-on eyeglasses, which is mountable on the visor of a cap and adjustable to the desired angle and distance from the eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
During an outdoor activity or when driving a car under the radiation of strong sunlight, one may wear a sunglasses to protect the eyes from the damaging rays of the sun. However, wearing a sunglasses may shorten the distance of visual cognition. Further, the light of the sun may be not constantly radiated onto the eyes. When the sunlight is not offending to the eyes, the sunglasses must be removed from the eyes. It is bothersome to frequently put the sunglasses on the eyes and then remove it from the eyes. Sunglasses carrying and storage arrangement is another problem.
There is a known technique to have a sunglasses be directly affixed to the brim of a sun visor or cap. A user can turn the lenses of the sunglasses relative to the brim between a collapsed position and an operative position. However, this mounting structure of this design is complicated and expensive to manufacture. When not in use, the sunglasses cannot be detached from the sun visor or cap.